What could go wrong?
by ChocoVamp
Summary: K-Mart has to live threw a zombie apocalypse, her disabilities and her crush by her side every second of the day.. Nothing could go wrong.. Right?
1. Intro

"Wake up!" A gently voice yelled, they sounded like they were trying to wake me for quite some time now. "L-leave me alone, Claire. I'm t-tired." She sighed. "Sleep on the road, we have to get moving, help us set up, get some breakfast and we'll be off, you can go back to sleep after."

Sighing, I crawled off the backseat of the yellow Humvee with a big breathe. "Are you OK?" Claire asked after hearing me breath. I nodded and smiled reassuringly. Ever since Claire found out of my multiple disabilities (Asthma, ADHD, ADD, Dyslexia) She made it her priority to take care of me, staying by my side every moment of the day. I was OK with it... Till I got a massive crush on her.

Claire made sure I wouldn't fall back asleep before looking around then promising she would be right back. When she was gone, I took my own time looking around. Carlos just finished taking off the perimeter set around our camp and was now talking to Mikey by his van. LJ was with Betty by her ambulance and they were obviously flirting with each other.

Chase was sitting on top of his truck with a rifle held in his hand, he was watching over us. Otto was packing up our food, he already had all the kids in the bus and was just finishing his clean-up. Claire was waaaay far off to the side, smoking a cigarette, after I had an asthma attack cause of the cigarette smoke, she practically killed anyone who dared to come near me with one.

It made sense thought. I mean, we only had about 5-10 inhalers packed in Betty's ambulance and they were only to be used in very severe cases. All my other mini asthma attacks were dealt with by having someone (mostly Claire or Betty) sit by my side and help me breath threw it. "K-Mart." My head shot up to Claire standing in front of me.

"Are you alright? I noticed you've been stuttering this morning, your ADD acting up? How much sleep have you been getting? Did you eat anything? Did you go for your check up yet?"

I held my hand up to stop her. Sometimes a month, my disabilities really kicked me hard and I was stuck stuttering and jumping around for a week or 2. "I-I'm fine... J-j-just a bad week." She nodded understanding. "Let's go see Betty." I rolled my eyes when she turned her back but followed her anyway.

"Betty, can you check her please?" Betty looked up at us from staring at LJ and nodded with a smile. LJ kissed Betty on the cheek before saying bye and walking over to Chase's truck. "Shirt off." Betty told me. I knew the drill, every other day, Claire got Betty to do a full check up. I blushed deeply like I do every time, knowing that Claire was going to see me half naked again.

I pulled my shirt up over my head and Betty placed her hands on my ribs. I shivered and blushed even deeper, but she took no notice. "Breath in." I inhaled slowly and deeply before slowly letting it out. Betty frowned and told me to do it again.

After having her check my eyes, answer some question and promise her to try and get more sleep, she turned to Claire. "Make sure she takes it easy, no running, jumping, anything that will bother her breathing or cause an attack, her lungs don't sound to go, this is obviously her bad week, just watch her." Clair nodded with a frown before thanking her.

After she dragged me back to the Humvee, she sat me in the passenger's seat and buckled my seat belt for me, I blushed. "I can do that you know." She chuckled at my blush and hugged me before reaching in the back seat and pulled out a back of pretzels, she handed then to me and told me to eat while she does a last check up and then we'll be off.

When she was gone, I exhaled deeply, she can't keep hugging me like that, I mean, I'm 16 (almost 17!) and I have the biggest crush on her and my raging teenage hormones are not helping anything. I leaned back with a sigh and started eating.


	2. Attack

We've been driving in a straight line for a good 3 hours, we haven't even had any bathroom breaks. Claire started slowing down and grabbed her radio. "Guys, there's a big dip in the rode, let me drive threw it to see if it's safe. I'll let you know."

She slowly drove forward after telling me to hold on to something, just in case. It was all steady and a good drive till a patch of sand under the tires fell threw, the whole car dipped to the side and I let out a scream.

Claire quickly spun the the wheel trying to get us out but the car was sinking pretty fast, I was breathing rather quickly while I could suddenly see the sand very close to my window. Claire hit the gas and we flew forward, my head banged against the back of the seat painfully and I screamed.

Finally, we stopped. We stayed quiet, only the sound of my heavy breathing in the air. Claire grabbed her radio again. "OK... Uh... Drive around the damn thing." She turned to me. "You alright K?" I stayed quiet.

"K? Oh, crap!" She jumped out of the car and ran around to the other side, she practically ripped my door open and she quickly unbuckled me. She lifted me from the seat with surprising strength and sat me on the hot ground.

"Look at me, K-Mart. Like right here." I looked into her eyes, my breathing all over the place, my lungs screaming in pain and my head starting to feel light. "Copy me, Sweetie. In and out." She demonstrated some slow breathing and I tried to match them. Betty!"

Betty came running around the side and leaned next to me, she lifted my shirt and placed her hand on my ribs. "Look at me. K." I turned my gaze from Claire to Betty. "Breath with me, you know you need to, just relax." She sounded slightly panicked.

My lungs slowly stopped hurting and the world got lighter around Betty's head. "We're losing her! K-Mart! Look. At. Me. Don't you dare close those eyes!" I tried my hardest to keep them open but in the end I gently let them close.

I woke to hands on my chest and lips against mine. My eyes shot open and I gasped a deep breath in. Claire moved her lips from mine with a look of relief. The hand on my chest moved and I looked to see Betty move her hands with a worried look on her face.

"Breath, K-Mart." I exhaled the breathe I didn't even know I was holding and started coughing. Claire sat me up and leaned my head against her chest while she rubbed my back.

Claire... Had.. Her... Lips... On mine?! A familiar and inappropriate feeling for this situation pulled at my lower stomach and rushed between my legs, I blushed and stayed very still.

"You gave us quite a scare there." Carlos spoke. I looked around and noticed that Carlos, Mikey, Otto, LJ and Chase, along with some curious kids were standing around me. "What happened?" Claire pulled me away from her only to look in my eyes before squeezing me in a hug.

"You had an asthma attack and almost died.. DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN." I sat shocked the uncomfortable feeling between my legs growing.

"Don't mean to be rude, but we better get moving, I'm really glad you're OK, K-Mart, but we got a few dead ones coming our way." Chase interrupted.

Otto rushed the kids back into the bus and Betty touched my ribs once more before smiling and walking to her ambulance with LJ this time. Chase walked away, pulling Mikey with him and Carlos smiled before leaving.

Claire helped me up and back into the Humvee. I wiggled in my seat trying to get comfortable and frowned when it wasn't going to happen. Claire started the car and placed a hand on my leg, could this get any worse. "Sleep, K. I'm right here, I'll wake you when we go for a bathroom break."

I gave her a tight smiling and shyly placed my hand over hers, she squeezed my sight and I fought back a moan. After a good hour of keeping my eyes closed and trying to sleep threw my arousal, I finally fell asleep.


	3. Max

"We're here." Claire's voice up. Looking outside, I noticed that it was getting dark, which meant that it's been almost 6 hours since I had my asthma attack and 4 hours since our bathroom break.

"Where is 'here'? I asked confused. She smiled. "Welcome to Canada, Bienvenue au Canada." I looked at her confused. "You speak french?" She chuckled and nodded. "Will you teach me?" She thought about it and nodded.

She pulled her radio out and started talking threw it. "OK guys, we're here, closest thing around is a library, we'll go there, get a map of the town and everything, the kids can pick out a few books if they want."

Otto was the first to answer with a bunch of happy sounding kids in the background. "Sounds like a plan." After everyone agreed, we were off, it didn't take long till we got there. When we did, Claire got out of the Humvee.

"Stay right here. OK? Right. Here." I nodded. She gave me a doubtful look but left. I watched out the window as she, along with Carlos, Chase, and LJ walked towards the library with their guns up.

I stayed seated for about 1 minutes before I started to shift around... and around... and around... Finally I had enough. I slowly got out of the car and ran towards the entrance of the library. I was bouncing around as I got in, my ADHD kicking into over-drive.

I looked around downstairs and made a snap decision to sneak upstairs since I would get in trouble for being downstairs. I made sure no one would see me before quietly opening the door that led to the stair case.

When I reached the top of the stairs, it didn't even occur to me to be careful. I let out a laugh and started skipping around. I was having the time of my life till a lifeless arm shot out and grabbed me. It dragged me to the floor, my head banging into book-shelves the whole way down.

I started to let out a scream but the second my head slammed into the ground it cut off. My bottom went limp and everything was numb. The zombie popped into my vision and reached out for me. Being paralyzed at the moment, I wasn't able to fight back.

This couldn't be the end... Could it? I would never be able to tell Claire how thankful I was that she saved me, and took care of me. I could never tell her I loved her...

The zombie had it's hands wrapped around my neck... then it was gone. I heard the sound of grunting, something cracking and lastly, I felt blood splatter across my body. A face popped in from of my eyes.

He was male, pretty tall, he had glasses on and was wearing a lab coat. He lifted me and carried me over somewhere. "What's your name, Dear?" I wasn't able to come out of my dazed trance, so I continued to stare.

"I hear people downstairs, I assume they're with you. I'm going to get them, stay still."

He left my vision and I tried my hardest to move any part of my body, failing terribly. Running footsteps came towards me, "K-Mart!" Claire's hands grabbed both sides of my face and tried to get me to focus on her.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked turning to the man who saved me. "She must of hit her Parietal Lobe on the way down, it's the part of her brain that controls movement, orientation, recognition, and perception of stimuli."

Claire gave him a look. "I was a doctor before all of this happened, I worked with the brain and everything connected." He explained. She nodded and started to stroke my hair.

"Shouldn't someone be looking after an autistic child? And not have them run around?" He asked accusingly yet nicely. "She's not autistic! And she was supposed to wait in the car."

"My apologies then... but I am quiet certain she's autistic." Claire turned. "She has Asthma, ADHD, ADD and Dyslexia." The doctor nodded. "Shouldn't that be sign enough, if you put those together, mixed with her troubled sleep, pickiness with food and OCD ( I assume she has as well ) That would turn to autism, not so severe but it is what it is."

"That would explain a lot actually, although, her asthma is just asthma." Betty spoke. When did she get there?

Claire sighed. "Well, how 'bout we finish looking over the place, get set up and we'll introduce you to everyone, it would be great if you stayed with us, always good having doctors around."

The doctor simply smiled in relief to finally have people in his life again and nodded, happy to join them. He walked over to my and turned my head, he started massaging a terribly aching place and I shot up into a sitting position.

He caught me and held me still. "It's alright.. K-Mart was it?" I nodded. He let me go gently and I turned to Claire. Before she could say anything, I threw myself into her arms and started sobbing.

"Shh, it's OK, I'm right here. Carlos, Betty, go get everyone set up, we're staying the night to eat, find out where we're going and when and to introduce...?"

"Max." The doctor answered. "To introduce Max to everyone." Betty nodded and left, Carlos left to look around upstairs followed by LJ who started a conversation with Max.

Claire lifted me in her arms and went over to the corner of the room which I guessed used to be the kids section since it was filled with tiny book-shelves and beanbag chairs.

Claire sat in one of them and placed me in her lap. She started rocking me gently while humming and stroking my hair. We stayed quiet and slowly I stopped crying and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Information and plan

I woke to the sound of hushed speaking, I opened my eyes very slightly, not wanting anyone to know I was awake. Claire must of pulled another beanbag chair close to her and laid me in it to sleep.

Otto, Mikey, Chase, Carlos, Betty, LJ, Max and Claire were sitting around a tiny round table, there was a map of town rolled onto it. "So where are we heading first? And when?" Carlos asked, leaving space open for suggestions.

"Well the kids love it here, there working toilet water, tap water and entertainment. They wanted me to hint that they wanted to stay a while." Otto butted in. "Working water? I'm gonna get me some of that." Claire laughed. "So we will be staying here a couple more days till we have everything figured out then." Carlos planed. Everyone nodded, happy with that.

"We'll have to bring the cars in closer in case we need a quick get away, also, there is many exits, we can block some off, but we'll need to take shifts." Chase added in his southern accent. Everyone nodded and made shift plans, I frowned when I heard that Claire was going to take a 3 hour shift.

"Closest thing around us is a school, french elementary and high school, placed together, that's allot of ground." Mickey spoke, placing a circle around the location on the map. "We need to stop there, I promised K something." Everyone nodded understanding.

"There are 3 hospitals here, here and here, they surround this main hospital, it would be very risky but if it's alright, I would like to go and get some supplies." Max spoke, pointing at places on the map while Mickey marked them down.

"What kind of supplies?" Carlos asked, not liking the 'risky' part. "Bandages, band-aids, rubbing and disinfecting alcohol, pain killers, medications, there will also be inhalers and medication for K." Max explained.

"What kind of medication does she need?" Claire asked, her full attention on him. "SSRIs, Anti psychotics old and new, Anti-convulsants, and stimulants." Max listed them off. "Anti-convulsants? She doesn't have seizures." Betty butted in. "It's just in case, it's also possible that you haven't noticed, she may have only experienced absent seizures or complex partial seizure, you can only noticed those if you're familiar with them.. but it's just in case." He answered.

Claire nodded. "I hate how risky it is but I will do everything to protect her." Everyone nodded. "We all will Claire." Carlos answered. Feeling touched for how much she cared about me, I wanted to show that I was thankful but didn't want to show I was awake the whole time.

I faked a very believable gasp of fear while sitting straight up. "Claire!" I called out. She leaned next to me immediately. "I'm right here, Hun, it was only a dream." I pulled her into a hug and instantly regretted it when her intoxicating smell hit my nose, I inhaled deeply, holding back a moan. She pulled back. "Want to try to go back to sleep?" I nodded, blushing.

I leaned back down into the beanbag chair, still holding on to her hand. I pretended to slowly fall back asleep, letting them continue their conversation.

I felt Claire stroke my hair gently before sliding back into her seat, her hand still in mine. "Where were we?" She asked, looking to continue the conversation. "Hospitals, we're going to a few hospitals." She nodded. "What else is in the area?" LJ questioned.

Max answered, knowing the area better then us. "There is a few shopping malls, gas stations, a few more schools, super markets.. that's about it I believe." Carlos nodded and told him to mark down the locations.

"OK, so here is the plan, we'll stay here for a day or 2, rest up and eat, make sure K is alright, then we'll head towards the school, after we're done the school, we'll go to the super markets and shopping malls between going to the 3 small hospital then we'll hit the main hospital and see where we go from there.. Sound good?" Everyone nodded "We'll hit a gas station tonight, taking one by one our cars and bringing them back, we'll also refill the carrier." Everyone nodded again.

After a few more minutes, of talk, Chase left with LJ to fill up his truck, Carlos found to roof to go on patrols while Mickey, Max, Otto and Betty blocked off some exits with some book cases. Claire sighed before lifting me onto her lap and continued to rock like before.

We were alone till someone sat next to Claire. "Uh, I noticed how close you are to K-Mart.. I could give you tips and pointers.. on how to care for her while I'm not around and she needs it." Max spoke softly. Claire tensed, she hated admitting that she needs help, but because it was with me, she accepted it with a nod.

"First off, keep a tab on every change you see in her, sudden anger burst, everything, tell me about them if it really worries you, there will be days where she seems better and making progresses.. but other days where it goes in reverse don't be discouraged, stay strong." Max noted off and took a breath before continuing.

"If you've realized that she likes to be independent, that let her be, but keep a simple routine, time to wake, eat, do a certain activity during the day at the same time. If she has a fascination with something, keep them controlled, don't let them become more then a hobby."

"Have a certain group of people she can count on, and go to if she needs help, it could be you and Betty and Carlos.. and I if that's alright, maybe all the adults in general. I think it would be good if she started learning again, you said you promised her with something for the schools?"

Claire nodded. "I told her I would teach her french." Max smiled. "That's wonderful.. but would you mind also helping her with proper speech, counting, spelling, reading, it would be helpful." Claire nodded and waited for him to continue.

"If you want her to do a daily schedule, make a picture chart, visual stimuli is most for non verbal autistic, but is good for all. Rocking her like that is a great way to calm her, so that can be very useful, always give her something safe to hold in her hands so she can play with it and distract herself so she can stand hour long car rides."

Max finished with a breath. "If you need any more help, let me know." He started to walk away. "Max." Claire stopped him, he turned. "Thanks.. for everything." He smiled at her. "Anytime." He winked at her and I tensed slightly, jealousy filling me.

Claire noticed how tense I was and started whispering in my ear. "It's OK, Hun. I'm right here, it's just a dream." She continued rocking and I calmed down almost immediately. She placed a gentle kiss on my head and I drifted off to sleep.


	5. Change of Character

I opened my eyes only to realize I was alone. I was about to start panicking but then remembered that Claire had a 3 hour shift to do. I sat up and looked around. "You're awake." A cold voice spoke. I looked over at Mickey who was sitting with a book in his hand.

"Um.. What's wrong?" I asked confused at why he was being so cold. He scoffed. "Other people want some attention too you know." I frowned. "What do you mean." He laughed at my answer.

"It's pretty damn obvious, don't play dumb with me." When I didn't answer him, he continued. "You were obviously faking your 'disabilities' this whole time, faking those stupid waste of time asthma attacks, and now you convinced someone to tell everyone you're autistic?!" I was angry that he thought I would do this on purpose.

"You think I'm joking?! That I like not being able to breath?! I didn't even know I was autistic Mickey. Leave me alone!" I turned my back to him. "I can prove that it's fake." Warning bells went off in my head and I went to stand so I could leave.

"Where are you going?" He grabbed me roughly by the arm and pushed me to the ground. He laid down on top of me and placed a hand over my mouth when I opened it to scream. "Now admit it, if you do, I'll let you enjoy me like I know you wanted to for years."

His free hand slid between my legs and squeezed. Tears rose to my eyes and I started kicking under him. He just held me down tight and pushed his hips down against me with a moan as.. something poked me. "Squirm for me." He said in a husky voice. I instantly froze.

He started grinding against me himself. "Admit it, you like it." Tears were running down my face and I was sobbing uncontrollably. I bit his hand and he pulled it back with a growl. Before I could scream, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette.

"Smoke it. All of it, and don't even try to fake an asthma attack, it won't work." He forced it between my lips and reached for a lighter with the hand that was between my legs. He lit the cigarette and I held my breath, not daring to let the smoke reach my lung. "Smoke." Mickey growled.

I shook my head till he grabbed my neck, squeezing. When he finally let go, I inhaled a big breath of.. smoke. He forced me to smoke half of the cigarette before my lungs started to swell and block up. Seeing this, he started laughing.

"You're seriously going to try that." Footsteps coming in our direction made him freeze. "If you tell anyone about this, I will kill Claire right in front of your eyes. Got it?" I nodded, fear filling me. He reached back between my legs and squeezed again. "This will be mine."

He quickly stood and went back to his seat. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. I sat up, taking the cigarette out from my mouth and holding it in my fingers while gasping for air. Claire came from around the corner yawning. She froze when she saw me.

"Betty! Inhaler!" She called out before rushing to me. "Breath K-Mart." Betty ran around the corner where Claire came from, followed by Max, Carlos and Chase. Betty quickly opened the inhaler and shook it before placing it to my lips. She pushed the plunger and I held my breath for 10 seconds.

After repeating that 4 times. She threw the inhaler to the side; it was empty. Claire held me till she realized the cigarette between my fingers. "K-Mart... What... the hell... are you doing?!" She yelled, grabbing the cigarette from my hands.

"Mickey!" He shot up as if he were sleeping. "What's happening?" Claire glared. "You were supposed to be watching her!" He pretended to look around and realize what was happening. "I-I-I-I'm so sorry, I-I was sleeping.." I noticed Chased glared at him and glanced at me before glaring at him again. Did he know?

Claire turned her glance back to me. "Are you dumb?! You know what these do to you! What the hell is going on in your head?" I started crying even hard. "I-I-I-I j-just w-w-wanted t-to t-try." I stuttered out. Max reached over and pulled Claire away before kneeling in front of me.

"Now K-Mart. What you did was very wrong and irresponsible. We are very disappointed in you." I lowered my head in shame. "Do you have anything to say to us?" I looked back up at him with blurry vision and threw my arms around his neck in a hug.

"I'm s-s-s-s-s-sorry." I cried into his neck. He shushed me and started rocking like Claire did, it didn't feel the same but it still calmed me. When all that was heard was the sound of me hiccuping, he pulled me back and turned to Claire.

"You can't just yell at her like that." He sounded slightly angry. Claire had guilt covering her face. She gently reached up and wiped off some remaining tears. "Open your arms." Max told her.

She did as she was told. "Do you want to go sit with Claire, K-Mart?" I felt happy that he was giving me an option. I slowly peeled myself from his arms and slipped into Claire's lap. I shivered at her touch and looked at Mickey.

The look on his face told me he noticed the feelings I had for Claire and I instantly regretted showing emotion. Claire started rocking and sat in a bean bag chair. "Try to get some sleep, K. I'll be right here." I nodded with a yawn and rested my head against her chest. After a few more moment, I fell asleep for the who knows how many times in the same night.


	6. Distracted

When I awoke, it was morning, 7:34 to be specific.. Don't ask, I just know. I looked down at the comfy pillow I was on and blushed when I saw Claire softly snoring under me. I slowly crawled my way out from under her arms and listened to see if anyone was awake.

After hearing nothing, I looked around. Claire is on the bean bag. Max was sitting at a table, his head in his hands and a book by his side. Betty was sitting across from him, leaning back in her chair her head tilted very uncomfortably to the side.

Otto was laying across 4 chairs, a book open across his chest, all the kids were laying in lines in front of him, he must of read to them before bed. Mickey was passed out on the floor and Chase was sitting up against the wall not to far from him, like always, he had a gun in his hands.

Carlos was laying on top of a book shelf, watching over us, I assumed LJ was on the roof for his shift. I continued to walk around, hopping everyone would wake up soon so I could eat.

After getting really... really.. really.. reaaaally bored. I found my way to the roof to chat with LJ. Unfortunately, when I got there, he was snoring away. I sighed and sat next to him. As far as I could see down the road there was nothing... that is till I heard a growl right below us.

I looked down in time to see about 4 or more zombies, walking in threw one of the exits we didn't block in case of emergencies. I reached over and shook LJ. "Hmm? Wha'?" I shook him some more. "LJ! We got a problem!" He just shook me off and fell back asleep, that was when I smelled alcohol on him. I sighed and reached for his pistol before running back downstairs.

When I got there, I realized it was worse than I thought. 10 zombies were stumbling around, getting closer to the kids. I tiptoed over to Otto and shook him. I pushed my hand around him mouth when I saw he was going to say something.

He gave me a confused stare and I pointed over to the zombies. His eyes widened. He moved close to my ear. "Go wake the kids in the back. I'll get the ones in the front. Lead them to the bus and stay with them." I nodded and handed him the pistol.

I slowly walked to the kids in the back, the older kids. "Lucas.. Hailey.. Liam.. Josh." They opened their eyes and I told them to be quiet while pointing at the zombies. "Help me wake the kids." We slowly made our way around till all 12 kids were up.

I made them hold hands, and started leading them towards the exit for the cars. When we were outside, I noticed a huge crowd of zombies coming towards us. I realized we wouldn't be able to stay. Luckily, all the kids grabbed their choice of books and magazines before following me.

After we all got in the bus, I knew I had to warn the others, if they started shooting, the crowd outside would surely hear and come after them. "Guys, stay very, very quiet. I'm going to go warn the others, Hailey, Liam, Josh Lucas, you're in charge, make sure everyone is still and quiet." They nodded.

I slowly made my way out of the bus and back to the library, when I made it inside, I saw that all the adults were up and had their guns ready to shoot. I held my hands up to stop them. "K-Mart, I told you to stay in the bus." Otto whisper yelled.

"There's more of them outside.. to much to handle, we have to leave." They nodded and lowered their guns, they started leaving and I followed... Till something caught my eyes. Something in the kids section was very colorful. I slipped behind the group and walked towards it. "K-Mart!" Someone whispered. I turned to see Claire motioning me to come back.

I turned and continued towards the colorful books. When I got there, I found a whole stack of them, 10 to be exact. They were thin and didn't have many pages so I took them all. When I turned to walk back to the group, my eyes widened when I realized that I was standing in the the middle of a group of zombies.

Claire looked panicked and made a motion to stand still. I froze, only my eyes moving around. She slowly made her way to me, using her knife to take out a path of zombies. She grabbed the books from my hands and held them in one arm and grabbed one of my hands while pulling me close.

She quietly walked her way back to the exit, everyone else walked ahead and got in their cars. When we got outside. Claire cursed quietly before turning to me. "We're going to have to run for it, stay close, the doors are unlocked, just run in, don't stop for anything. Got it? I nodded and she pulled out her radio.

"Guys, we're going to have to run for it. Start your engines, it will give us a good 5 seconds to run for it." Claire told them. The only response was Carlos counting down from 5. At 1 they all started their engines, all the zombies turned towards them. We made a break for the Humvee and thankfully made it unharmed.

"What was that?" Came the voice of LJ threw Claire's radio. "I don't know, K-Mart turned back for some books." I looked out the window ashamed. We drove further down the road till Carlos spoke. "OK, this is good, let's stop and find out which direction we're going."

We pulled over and Max immediately came over to us. "May I see the books she grabbed please?" Claire handed them to him. "Hmm.. .. very colorful." He smiled at me. I smiled back and grabbed the first book on the top, looking that the colorful title page. "Why don't you go sit down and look threw the book while we talk."

Without hesitating, I went and leaned against the car while enjoying the pictures in the book.


	7. Talk

The sound of Claire's door slamming shut caused me to jump and let out a girly squeal. Claire glanced at me for a few seconds before laughing her head off. "Did I scare ya'? She asked in between her laughs. I blushed. "Uh, no, I just tried to make you laugh... it worked...?" She pulled me into a hug before starting the car.

I crossed and uncrossed my legs, shifted around in my seat and finally asked, "So where are we going?" She looked at a map she had in her lap before turning right. "The first hospital, we don't want you to get stuck in another situation like that so we're going to get you your pills and some inhalers.

I nodded before pressing random buttons in the car. "Uh, before you eject us from our seats, here's something to eat, we all kinda missed breakfast." She handed me a zip lock bag filled with cereal. Claire knew I hated the canned food we had here so she went out of her way to get me my own stash of food.

I started snacking on it, I caught her watching me every once in a while with a smile on her face. I finished half the bag before putting it away for later. "Will you read me my books some time." She looked at the book I had laying in my lap and nodded. "Sure thing, Hun."

It didn't take that long till we got there and when we did, Claire actually let me out of the car. "OK, LJ, Max, Chase, Claire, Betty, we go inside, get the stuff and out quickly, Otto stay with K-Mart and the kids." Carlos ordered. "Actually, I'll stay behind, I gave a note to Max for what I needed." Carlos gave Betty a confused look but nodded.

Betty waited quietly while everyone reloaded their guns, split into groups and left till she came over to me. "Let's talk." Confused, I nodded and followed her. We got into her ambulance and she closed the door behind her. She motioned for me to sit on the stretcher, then she sat next to me.

"So.. What's up?" I asked confused. "K-Mart.. So.. It's come to my attention that lately... you've been having... these... emotions..." It took me a second to realize what she was talking about, but when I did, I blushed deep scarlet and hid my face in my hands.

"It's perfectly normal to feel that way, it's part of being human.. and being a teenager.. those feelings are.. slightly intensified." I groaned in my hands and she chuckled. "I'm just letting you know, that I'm here if have any questions... also, don't do anything too... crazy. There are perfectly good ways to control it yourself."

"Please stop." I spoke threw my fingers. "I also noticed you had your eyes on a little someone." This made me lower my hands and look at her. "You know, Claire likes you too." My eyes widened. "W-w-what?! Really?!" Betty laughed and nodded. "Yeah, she just doesn't think it's right, since you are technically under age."

I gave her a look. "Next time you guys talk, try to hint that we are sitting on the end of the world, when am I ever going to fall in love again? When is she?" Betty laughed. "I'll let her know." I leaned forward and hugged Betty. "Thanks, for everything." She hugged me back with a smile, "Anytime, Sweetie" A knock on the door brought us out of our hug.

Betty opened the door before jumping out of the ambulance me following after, Claire gave us a confused look but Betty just ignored it. I followed her example and just smiled at Claire while grabbing her hand, a bit braver then I was before.

Claire's eyes widened in confusion, Betty tried to stifle a laugh and I giggled, "You guys are back already?" Claire looked dazed for a sec before nodded. "Uh-Um... Uh.. Yeah, we got everything. The place seems clear so we'll sit around for a bit, eat, talk, rest up." I nodded and skipped over to all the other adults.

"Hey, Kiddo. What you up to?" I shrugged, "I'm bored." Carlos chuckled and shook his head. I opened my mouth to say something, what it was, I have no idea. Suddenly I froze. Literally freezing froze. I started trembling and I felt sweat roll down the back of my neck.

A weird taste filled my mouth, like metal, and the wind flew out of my lungs. "K-Mart?" A voice spoke. It sounded far away but looking up I noticed Carlos standing in front of me, his hands on my shoulder. I felt a sudden spark of electricity run from my head to my feet, then everything went black...


	8. First Time

Claire's POV

I pulled the trigger and heard the shot fly from my gun. The gun kicked bag and knocked into my shoulder, something I was already very used to. "OK, That's it!" I called to the others. We all met back up into the main lobby. "So where to Doc?" Carlos questioned, stepping back so he could leave the way.

Max nodded and started walking while talking. "On this floor, we'll find all the bandages, pain killers, inhalers and other medication we'll need. Up stairs will be some needles, surgery tools and more complicated medications." We all nodded and followed him along.

By the time we had a bag full of 14 inhalers, 20 different bottles of medication, boxes of band-aids, rolls of bandages and a bunch of other stuff, we were ready to leave. "Why don't we just chill for a bit? Grab a bit and relax?" LJ asked.

Carlos glanced at all of us and nodded. "Yeah lets do that, and drivers, take a nap, we will have to drive for the night." We all nodded and left the hospital. All the adults sat together. "Hey, Otto. Where's K-Mart at?" Otto shrugged at me. "She and Betty were heading to the ambulance last I saw." I nodded and stood, worried.

After knocking on the ambulance door, it opened to reveal a smiled Betty and K-Mart. She came over and grabbed a hold of my hand. I froze, feeling sparks travel threw us. 'Damn it ,Claire. Stop it. It's wrong! She's under aged.'

I suddenly realized that K asked me a question. "Uh-Um... Uh.. Yeah, we got everything. The place seems clear so we'll sit around for a bit, eat, talk, rest up." She nodded, happy with the answer. She let go of my hand and skipped over to the others.

"What the hell where you guys doing?" Betty held her hands up. "Chill, I wasn't taking your girl, we were just talking." I frowned. "She's not 'my girl' not in that way." Betty sighed. "She should be."

I gave her a look, "What?" She gave me a look this time. "Think about it, you guys are sitting on the end of the world. When are you ever going to fall in love again?" I frowned. "She probably doesn't even like me like that." Betty rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding me? Do you see the way she looks at you, she really likes you."

I smiled. "You think?" She smiled back. "I know." Before we could continue, a panicked voice made me turn. "K-Mart?!" Carlos was holding her by the shoulders, saying her name. I walked over, when I got there, K-Mart gasped and fell straight to the ground. Her back arched before she started jerking around. "MAX, BETTY!" I called out, dropping to my knees.

They ran over and cursed. "Hand me your sweater, Claire." I took my red sweater off and handed it to Max. He rolled it up and placed it under her head while Betty rolled her onto her side. Max wrapped his arms lightly around her legs while Betty did the same with her legs.

"What's going on?!" I asked, obviously panicking. "She's having a seizure." Max answered calmly. Anger filled me. "Help her!" He looked up at me, there's nothing we can do, we just have to wait till she's done."

I paced for 4 minutes till she suddenly stopped. I leaned next to her, Betty started patting her back lightly. "C'mon K-Mart. C'mon." I started biting the inside of my cheek.

K-Mart let in a huge gasping breath and Betty and Max sighed. "There you go, good breath." Max said with a small chuckle. "K-Mart?" I asked. My voice was shaking in fear. Max motioned for me to sit down. When I did, he opened my arms and sat K-Mart up lightly, laying her in my embrace. She was breathing heavy and looked exhausted. She glanced up and me and snuggled closer before closing her eyes and falling asleep.. or passing out..

***** Little POV (point of view) from Claire. How was it? Should there be more?*****


	9. Cliff hanger or the end?

There was muffled laughing and my pillow was shaking slightly. I looked up and saw Claire trying to stop herself from laughing. She smacked Mickey on the arm with a smile and anger and jealousy flew threw me. I let out a groan and shifted to the side.

Claire looked down a me, a worried look in her eyes. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I shook my head and sat up. I was still in her lap but for the first time, I didn't try to get away from her. Knowing she liked me back made me closer and less shy about my crush.. of course the getting horny part was still a problem.

I crossed my legs slightly and saw Betty across from me give me a wink and wiggled her eye brows. I blushed deeply and she laughed. "How are you feeling?" She asked. "Like I just got hit by a bus." Betty came over to my side and slide a hand up my shirt. I tensed slightly and bit my lip.

She gave me another look but didn't say anything. She left her hand against my ribs and leaned her head over my heart. "Breath in." I inhaled slowly. "And out." I exhaled. "You'll be alright, just rest up a little, I'll go talk to Max and we'll be back in a while with your pills." I nodded with a smile.

"Thanks Betty." Claire said while pulling me back to lean into her. I caught the blush on her cheeks and lightly touched one before wrapping my arms around her waist, blushing myself. Mickey was glaring at me from his spot. Suddenly he smiled.

He stood up quickly and turned to look in the direction of the hospital. "What's wrong?" Claire asked him, her arms tightening around me. "D-did you hear that? I heard something over there." Claire stood and placed me on my feet. "Take her and wait by the Humvee. We'll go check it out." She said while motioning the adults over. Fear rose on my face but she took no notice to it.

Mickey grabbed my hand painfully and dragged me to the Yellow Humvee. He stood us behind it so no one would see us. He pushed me up against the Humvee and slid a hand down my pants while placing his other hand around my neck and squeezed tightly. I let out a chocked sob and squirmed.

"Is this for me?" He asked squeezing me lightly. Then he laughed. "No, you're all hot and bothered for your precious Claire. Just wait, this will be for me one day." His hand left my crotch and I sighed in relief... till I heard the sound of his pants unzipping. He grabbed my hand and forced it to wrap around... something.

That was when my brain finally kicked in. I jerked my hand away roughly and my right knee shot up. His grip on my neck fell and he crashed to the floor, holding his hands over his now broken parts. "You bitch!" He screamed. "Guys? False alarm it was... What the Fuck is going on?!" Claire screamed.

All of the adults ran over at Claire's scream and they froze at the sight. Mickey quickly re-buckled his pants. Claire marched over to him and lifted him up by the collar of his shirt only to knock him back down with a punch to his nose. Chase quickly ran over and stopped her.

She was about to yell at him till Chase took her place in beating Mickey up. Claire turned to me. I was frozen in place and the expression on my face made her act cautious. "It's OK, K-Mart.. I'm right here. He won't hurt you."

She slowly moved forward and I flinched. She stopped and raised her hands, showing she meant no harm. I let her move forward 2 more steps before I sprang forward into her arms with a giant sob. "Shh. It's OK." She stroked my head while I cried. We stayed that way for a few seconds till the sound of Chase crying out in surprised caused us to let go and turn to them.

We only had about 3 seconds to notice the SMG (gun) held in Mickey's hands before some shots rang out. Chase grabbed it from his hands and turned it toward his head before pulling the trigger. Everyone sat frozen till I suddenly lost my footing and I crashed to the floor.

The hole world blurred and I had no idea what was happening till Claire's crying face popped into my vision. She had her hands over my side and stomach and there was some blood on her. It was only then when I felt the pain of the three bullets in my torso.

I let out a loud scream. "Shh. You're going to be OK." At those words, the pain dulled and Claire's face grew from panicked to horrified. "Hurry! We're losing her!" She called out. I raised a shaky bloody hand and touched Claire's cheek with a smile. "I'm going to die." I spoke in a shaky voice.

She shook her head hysterically. "Don't say that. You're going to be fine." I smiled even wide and grabbed Claire's bloody hand in mine, my eyes slowly closing. It's now or never.. "I love you, Claire" I said in a whisper. She froze, staring at me in shock.

The world was fading fast and I knew my last breath was coming fast. I forced my eyes open and stared into Claire's eyes. Even with my eyes open. The world suddenly went black and the last thing I heard was Claire's scared voice, whispering back filled with love. "I love you too, K-Mart."


	10. Survivors

Claire's POV

I let out a deep sigh before looking both ways and turning. There was no point in watching where you drive anymore, but it was an old habit. Betty placed her hand on my arm, ever since the shooting a week ago, she sat with me in my Humvee while Max drove the the ambulance alone.

LJ now drives Carlos car while Carlos takes care of that bastard Mickey's van. Even though I wanted to forget everything connected with him, we still needed what he had in his van. Speaking of the asshole, After Chase popped one off in his head, we left his body to get eaten by anything that passed by.

"You're still tense." Betty pointed out. I rolled my eyes, "Of course I am!" She raised her hands. "Didn't mean to piss you off. Relax." I took a breath and continued to drive. An hour later Carlos spoke threw the radio. "Hey guys, we got a few survivors over here. Otto stay in the bus, Max, stay back, Chase, LJ, Claire, Betty, come with me."

We slowly drove up to the small campfire on the floor. There was 3 bodies on the floor. After climbing out from the Humvee, I heard loud snoring which probably meant that all 3 were alive. We walked towards them with our guns raised. Carlos stood in front and got to the first body, a female.

Carlos went to touch her but she suddenly sprang forward and flipped him to the floor. The 2 other people shot awake with a "What?" Suddenly the girl stopped. "Carlos?" she asked. He froze and looked up at her. "Alice?" She laughed and helped him up. "Jeez, it's been a while."

After a minute of them talking, I interrupted. "It's nice to see that you guys are catching up, but who the hell are you?" The girl stepped forward. "My name is Alice, my story's pretty long so I'll tell it later." The next girl stepped forward. "My name's Jill, I used to be a S.T.A.R.S officer." I nodded. The next guy stepped forward but didn't say anything. Finally he spoke.

"Oh... My god... Claire?!" I finally got a good look at his face and a huge smile took place on my face. "Chris!" I dropped my gun and launched myself into his arms. He hugged me to him tightly. "Uhm.." Betty interrupted. I pulled back. "This is Chris. He's my big brother." He laughed. "And she's my baby sister." Betty smiled, happy that for a second I finally forgot about... yeah.

"So can we crash here for a bit then?" Carlos laughed. "Sure. Alice, Jill, Chris. This is my crew, Betty, our EMT, Chase looks over us and has a pretty damn big truck. LJ is just... LJ." I laughed while LJ nudged him. "Claire is second in command after me. In the bus we have the kids and Otto, the driver and the man who keeps track of food, and our newest member is Max, the doctor, and.." He stopped glancing at me.

I lowered my head and Betty placed a hand on my shoulder. "You lost one." Alice guessed. Betty opened her mouth to answer but a scratchy voice sounded from the Humvee. "C-Claire?" My eyes widened. "K-Mart!" I made a run for the Humvee and flung the back door open. K-Mart was laying flat on her back, looking around confused. Tears of joy fell from my eyes. I thought she was never going to wake up..

*****Hey guys. So I kinda dragged that chapter out, made you wait till the end to see what happened to K-Mart. But now, I'm wondering. How far would you want Claire and K-Mart's relationship to go? And by that I mean. How detailed do you want it to be. If you would rather I kept it at a more friendly type of writing, or a saucy chapter every once in a while, let me know.*****


	11. Girlfriend

Dark.. It was soooo dark, for the longest time. I'm starting to think I was dead... is this all that happens? You live on in darkness? Before I could think more about it, the darkness started to pulse and a light came from the distance. Finally, I can die in peace.

When I finally made my way to the light I took a moment to breath before walking into it.

I instantly regretted it. The second I walked threw it, my eyes shot open. I gasped out as pain rolled over me. I stayed very still and tried to get my breathing under control. Every slight movement I made hurt like hell. Slowly, memories of what happened came to my mind and tears rose before slowly leaking down my face.

I looked around and noticed I was in the back seat of the Humvee.. alone? "C-Claire." I cried out and flinched when a scratchy and painful sound left my throat. It was quiet for a few second before the door near my head opened. I looked up confused and joy fill me as I saw Claire.

Tears slowly started running down her face. "I thought you would never wake up." She breathed out before leaning down and kissing me Spider-Man style (upside down). I sat shocked at the feel of her lips on mine before answering back. My mouth opened to let her tongue slip past my lips. A moan left my throat and I felt her smile against my lips.

"Uhm.. Sorry to bother.." Claire pulled back hesitantly. "I'm not going anywhere." I reassure her in a shaky voice. She smiled and stepped back to let Betty threw. Betty smiled down at me. "Well, I can't beat that, but welcome back, K. How you feeling? Any pain? Dizzy? Do you remember what happened?"

I nodded. "I fell like I died and went to hell, my stomach and my leg is killing me.. And this weird spot on the back of my head. Not really dizzy and... I remember.. everything." Claire reached out and grabbed my hand for support. "Sorry about your head, you had a seizure a few days ago and knocked your head on the door." She said something about pain killers and walked away.

I heard a gun click and flinched before looking up at a lady standing behind Claire pointing a gun at me. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Claire jumped in front of her. "Was she bitten?! Was she?!" Claire reached for the gun and the lady punched her crossed the cheek before grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back.

"Claire!" I called out, sitting straight up. Pain shot across my stomach and a chocked cry left my mouth and my face went white. Claire shook herself free and ran to me, gently leaning me back to lie down again and lifted my shirt. Looking down, I saw multiple stitches across my stomach. There was black, blue and purple bruises surrounding them and they were bleeding lightly.

Claire grabbed a cloth. "I'm sorry, Hun, this will hurt a bit." She pressed the cloth against my stomach and a high pitched squeal left my mouth. "She was shot you bitch." Claire glared over at the lady. Claire quickly finished moping up the blood before pulling my shirt back down. She placed her hand gently on my cheek and smiled.

"I've been waiting for something. And I should do it now before I change my mind and make the worst mistake in my life." I gave her a worried look and waited for her to continue. She took a deep breath, blushed and finally spoke. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

My eyes grew wide and I grinned. "YES!" She laughed before kissing me again. "Aw. Aren't I the perfect match maker?" We turned to see Betty smile at us. "OK, now on to the serious stuff. Max and I managed to find a way to liquify your pills and put them in a needle so you won't have to swallow them till you're stronger. There's some pain killers too. It might make you really sleepy so after I give it to you, we'll leave you to sleep."

I nodded and held my arm out for her. She rubbed the inside of my elbow before lightly sticking the needle in my arm and pushing the plunger. She shooed everyone away except for Claire and closed the door.

"Claire? Can I sit in your lap?" I asked getting sleepy almost instantly. She hesitated but nodded before lifting me as lightly as she can and placed me in her lap. I sighed and leaned my head on her shoulder. She placed one arm around my back and the other on my thigh, making me shiver.

"Sorry." She slid her hand to my knee. "Betty told me how easily you get... excited.." I blushed before laughing. "It's not so bad when it's caused by my girlfriend." She laughed with me and leaned her head on mine. "Sleep, K-Mart. I'll stay right here. I'm not going anywhere." She said, repeating my words.

With a smile on my face, I willingly let my eyes close and sleep consume me.


	12. Dreams

*****Hey guys, so school started back up again so, of course, my updates won't be as often, but I will try to squeeze in everything I can... anyways, back to the story.*****

"Mm mm, Claire." A moan slipped past my lips as Claire slid her lips from mine, down my neck. Her hands left my shoulder and slid very slowly down my sides. She grabbed hold of my T-shirt and quickly pulled it off me. She wasted no time in placing her hands over my breast and giving them a firm squeeze.

"Claire!" I cried out in pleasure. I felt her smile against my neck while I moaned and squirmed under her. She took one hand and slowly slid it down my stomach, teased the top of my jeans and finally slid down my pants. She instantly started rubbing with just the right amount of pressure.

In a matter of minutes she had me screaming her name. "Oh! Claire! I-I'm... I'm Gonna!..."

"K-Mart!" My eyes shot open and I looked around confused. Claire had a beat red face and Betty was sitting in the front seat trying not to laugh. "Wha'?" I asked, confused and groggy. Betty burst out laughing.

"Nice dream you were having?" A blush rose to my face and she started laughing harder. She finally controlled herself enough to say in her impression of me. "Oh! Claire! I-I'm... I'm Gonna!..." She laughed some more. "What were you gonna do K-Mart?" I blushed scarlet.

Claire gently hid my head in her shoulder. "Leave her alone, I'll be fine, thanks." Betty lifted her hands in defeat and left, still laughing. "S-Sorry..." I said shyly. She chuckled at me. "It's alright, I was enjoying it till she got here... So was I good?"

I laughed at her happy mood. "You were amazing." Realizing what I just said I hid my face in her shoulder again, she just chuckled quietly. "You want to try to sit up on your own?" When I nodded, she very slowly and gently picked me off her lap and sat me in the seat next to her while holding my shoulders steady.

When she was sure I would fall over she started talking. "So how you feeling? You've been out for a few hours." I shrugged and flinched at the motion. "Everything hurts, but I guess I should of expected that." She nodded and looked down, a weird look crossing her face.

"Has...Has that bastard ever... touched you before." I flinched at the memory and looked away from her which was answer enough. "I'm going to have Betty check you out, make sure he didn't hurt you." I wanted to protest and say he didn't actually... put anything in me, but the tightness in her voice made me stay quiet and just nod.

She smiled again and reached into the front seat, coming back with a small container of baby food. "Here. Let me feed this to you before we do anything else, We're not sure you are ready for solid food so Max got you some baby food.. I tried to convince him to get apple sauce at least but he wouldn't... So I took some just in case."

I giggled at her while she opened a container and pulled a spoon out of her pocket. "Uhm... I can feed myself..." She shook her head. "We don't want you to move too much right now, so no walking or anything, and moving your arms to much might pop the stitches. Sorry, Sweetheart. You're stuck with me." I nodded but didn't protest. I loved being stuck with Claire.

Claire was about to feed me when her radio went off. "Hey Claire. We need to start the plans, we held off for too long, we need to keep moving." She sighed at Carlos' voice. "I can go with you and sit in your lap while you feed me." I suggested, knowing she wouldn't dare leave me with anyone, and surely not alone.

She smiled at me before closing my food and putting it alone with the spoon in her pocket. She climbed out off the car, closing the door with a soft click before walking over to my door and opening it. She slid her arms behind my back and knees. "Brace yourself." She warned softly.

I let out a tiny whimper when she lifted me, pain flying threw my stomach and leg, but mostly threw my leg. She started apologizing "Shit... sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry ." I kissed her cheek. "It's alright." I giggled, she was cute when she freaked out like that. "I forgot about your leg, sorry."

I frowned. "My leg?" She nodded. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed you've been shot in the leg." My eyes widened and she laughed gently. "She should be resting." A voice spoke. I looked up to see we made it to the adult circle. Otto, Chase. Carlos, LJ, Betty, and Max were all sitting to one side. Max was the one that spoke.

"I'm not leaving her alone." Claire spoke, sitting and placing me on her lap. "Why would you want to?" Betty whispered, shaking with quiet laughter. I just blushed again and looked at the other adults sitting in the circle. The ones I didn't recognize.

"Who are you guys?" I asked, looking them over. Claire pulled my food from her pocket and reopened it, she got a small spoonful and placed it in front of my mouth. I blushed but opened my mouth and accepted the food. I was really shocked to see the food tasted really good and I like it allot, Claire was in disbelieve and Max had a knowing smile on his face.

"Uhm, this is Alice, she worked with the people who started all this, she's now working on a way to shut them down since they did something to her." Another mouthful. This is Jill Valentine, old officer of the S.T.A.R.S agency." She gave me a bunch of more mouthfuls before finishing.

"And this is Chris... Chris Redfield.. my big brother." My eyes really widened at the last one "Nice to meet you all!" They all laughed at how excited I was and answered back and 'Hi', 'Hey' and a wink from Jill in return. Claire gave me another spoonful.

After swallowing, she put the food away. "All done she said. I smiled and leaned my head against her shoulder. She instantly knew I was tired. "Sleep, Baby." She rocked me gently while humming only loud enough for me to hear. Carlos started the conversation and I gently fell asleep in loving warm arms.


	13. Family

The next time I woke up, I was pretty sure that, I barely even slept for 5 minutes. I sat up and Claire gave me a confused look. "Can't sleep?" She questioned. I gave a simple nod and she smiled before pulling me to her shoulder, giving me the option to either go back to sleep or listen to their conversation.

"Soooo, uhhh, are you guys like together... or...?" Chris asked, looking around awkwardly. Claire gave a quick answer. "Uh. No, I'm just looking after her." I gave her a confused look and she leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I'll explain later." I frowned but nodded and relaxed back into her.

"So, we need to stock up on more supplies, so we'll head to the mall first, then to the school." Carlos explained to the 3 new comers. "Oh, we need to head to the hospital as well, we need more stuff for K." Jill interrupted. "Not to be mean, but why does K-Mart need all of these medication if she was only shot?" Claire held me tighter. "She's autistic, the medication is to help with her ADHD and seizures mostly." As if Claire saying the word set something off, my whole body tensed and froze. I was able to hear and see everything, but I couldn't move or talk.

Claire realized instantly and sat me up slightly. "K?" My eyes started to blink rapidly and I would occasionally shift my eyes from side to side. "Complex Partial seizure, let her finish, and keep your arm around her." Claire stayed very still and listened to Max's instructions.

"Wow, I've never seen this happen before." Alice spoke somewhere off to the side, it was the only sound that I heard for a while. Finally I exhaled sharply and and turned my head slightly. "There you are! How you feeling K?" I looked at Max before slowly shaking my head. "Can you talk?" I shook my head again.

"Why can't she talk?!" Claire asked worried. "It's common after a seizure, don't worry." My mind went blank again and my eyes started blinking. After only 10 seconds this time I stopped. "Are you done?" Max asked me. With a familiar feeling of exhaustion crawling over me, I nodded and leaned back into Claire. "Can you breath properly? Does anything hurt?" I placed my hand over my lungs and nodded lightly before placing a hand at my head and shaking it.

"OK, well just relax, try to get some rest, you'll feel better when you wake up, we'll eat and head out if you're feeling alright." I smiled and nodded in thanks. I tilted my head up and made it look like I was getting comfy while I kissed Claire on the cheek. "Claire." I breathed lightly in her ear. She cuddled up to me with a smiled and started rocking, just like I loved.

The next time I woke up, everyone was sleeping, I crawled out from Claire's arms and went to go see who was on watch duty, holding my stomach and limping the whole way

. After a while of walking around, a voice sounded from above me. "Hey, how you feeling?" I turned and looked up a tree to see Alice looking down at me. I shrugged, "Alright I guess." She nodded and reached forward, lending a hand to me. I hesitantly grabbed it and she pulled me up like I weighted nothing.

"How long have you been on watch?" I asked. She shrugged. "About 5 hours now." My eyes widened. "Do you want to rest? I'll keep my eyes open." She hesitated before leaning back into the tree and closing her eyes.

"So you and Claire, huh?" I blushed. "How did you know?" She chuckled. "I see the way you guys look at each other." I smiled before frowning and looking down. "I guess she doesn't really like me since she lied about us." Alice opened her eyes and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I had a talk to her about that, I saw the look on your face when she lied and asked her what was up when we were alone. Her big brother is a bit of a homophobe, not like I don't know that, me and Jill have to hide our relationship around him or he'll freak."

My eyes widened. She nodded. "Yeah, me and Jill are together." She said with a smile. Leaned back into the tree and closed her eyes again. "My sister was like that." I spoke quietly, in case she was sleeping. "Like what?" She asked. "She was a homophobe, I never really came out of the closet since this all happened. My sister kinda just blurted out everything she has in mind, he hate for gays was the most frequent one."

Alice hesitated before asking. "What happened to your sister?" I frowned and shrugged. "Before the outbreak, she just left to college, she was 20, after the outbreak, I tried to call her but she wouldn't answer, she actually went to a college around here." She smiled slightly.

"There is a college near the mall we're stopping by, do you want to check it out?" I shrugged, "What are the odds that she's even alive?" She smiled. "I am the type of person to have a real good sens of stuff. And I can tell you, the odds are pretty good." I smiled and nodded "Sure." She smiled back.

It was quiet for a while and I thought she fell asleep till she sighed. "I'm sorry, but curiosity is killing me... how did you get shot... what happened?" I sighed, somebody had to ask at some point. "Well, we had this other guy in our convoy... his name was Mickey and he was like 20... He seemed like a nice guy, but a little over a week ago or something, he started claiming that all my... disabilities were fake.

"He tried to prove that I was faking an asthma attack by making me smoke a whole cigarette and he kept threatening to rape me." My voice started shaking and tears left my eyes. Alice was now sitting up next to me and had her hands wrapped around my shoulder in comfort. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

I leaned into her. "He told me he would kill Claire in front of me if I told." She went quiet and let me finish. "A week ago, he caused a distraction and pulled me behind the Humvee, he put his hands down my pants and made to touch his... I kneed him and he fell, Claire walked over after that and freaked out at him.

"Chase took her spot at beating him up while she comforted me but he got hold of a gun and... well yeah... Chase grabbed the gun from him and shot him in the head... That's all I remember." Tears were freely streaming down my face. "I'm sorry." She whispered before going quiet. We were sitting in complete silence till the sound of her snoring softly made me look down.

I laughed quietly before leaning her back into the tree. I took the gun and shifted uncomfortably, my stitched were hurting and my leg was throbbing, but she's been up for over 5 hours, she needs rest. I found a sitting position that would probably be the closest to comfortable and sighed.


	14. Alice

Alice

The sound of a light 'thud' hitting the ground brought me out of my dreamless sleep. I rubbed the grogginess out of my eyes. "K-Mart? You alright?" All I got back was silence. I sat up and cursed quietly. I looked down at the bottom of the tree to see K-Mart, She was laying on her back, her ankle was twisted at a weird angle and her body was seizing.

"Max, Betty, I need you. Now." I yelled threw the radio while jumping down from the tree, I've never seen or dealt with something like this, so I kinda just hovered over her. A panicked looking Claire, Jill, Max and Betty, groggily stumbled over to us. The second they saw her, they started to wake up.

"What happened?!" Claire glared daggers at me while leaning over and quickly helping in rolling her on her side. "S-She came over about an hour and a half ago and she offered to watch my shift for a bit since I haven't slept, I woke up when she fell... and... I don't know... her ankle looks bad..."

Betty gasped. "Claire don't freak, it's easier for me to do this when she can't feel it." Claire reached out to stop her but it was too late, Betty reached down and grabbed hold of K-Mart's foot before twisting it painfully to the side with a sickening crack.

After a full 5 minutes of this, K-Mart slowly stopped before slumping to the ground. "Her lips are blue..." Claire pointed out, panic rising in her voice. Betty didn't sat anything just simply patted K's back lightly. Claire was glaring full on at me, but the second I gently placed my hand on her shoulder, she broke out in tears.

She threw her arms around my shoulder and started sobbing. "Shh, she's gonna be alright." I tried to comfort her. Suddenly a big gasp got her to spin around while whipping her eyes. Betty sat K-Mart up and patted her back while K started coughing over and over again. After a bit, Max pulled an inhaler from his pocket and shook it before handing it to Betty who placed it to K's mouth and pushed the plunger.

K held breath for about 10 seconds before exhaling slowly. She leaned into Betty and closed her eyes, her breathing slowed as she fell asleep. "We need to get everyone together, I'm going to teach everyone what to do if she's having an asthma attack or seizure... and I need something to wrap her ankle in, she seriously shouldn't be walking."

With that, everyone set off to wake up the others, Claire picked K-Mart up gently with a loving look on her face and carried her back to the Humvee and I grabbed my gun before going to meet the others, I really should learn this stuff.


End file.
